


The Once and Future Emperor

by unfortunette



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Short One Shot, hux isn't named armitage in this fic I'm not sorry, kind of, talking hux off, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunette/pseuds/unfortunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux came, Ren Laughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Once and Future Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello Hux is named Hadrian in this fic not Armitage. I have another fic I'm working on to justify this, but it doesn't really matter. I wrote it before the "reveal" and anyway I'll have a justification in time so just go with it ok his name is Hadrian thank you for reading have a nice day.  
> -  
> I just found this on my google drive and realised I never posted it although I started it FEBRUARY 2nd (jfc) so ugh here it is, enjoy this tiny short drabble my loves.

The moment the word left his mouth, Hux regretted it. 

“Hadrian?” Ren said the name with a smirk. Hux scowled. 

“Yes, Hadrian,” he said shortly. There was a reason he didn’t tell anyone his first name. Hadrian Hux? It was like something out of a nursery rhyme. Ridiculous.

“Hadrian..” Ren said, obviously enjoying the flush starting to form in the General’s cheeks.

“Shut up,” he snapped, focusing his attention back out the viewport. He was very busy at his desk, working hard to finish the final adjustments to the star destroyer. He didn’t have time to be made fun of. 

“I like it.” 

Hux frowned, suspicious. “Don’t tease,” he glanced back at Ren, “it doesn’t suit you.” It did. No one could get him worked up quite like Kylo Ren. He fumed silently, wishing he’d never let slip that his name was something as absurd as  _ Hadrian _ . 

“No, honestly,” Ren’s eyes met his and Hux looked outward again, determining it was better to simply ignore him. “It’s a good name. Regal, even.” Hux rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t be--”

“It’s the kind of name that would suit an  _ emperor _ .”

Well, there it was.    
  
A shiver went down Hux’s spine, and his fingers slipped on the keys. He looked down at the desk, a muscle in his cheek suddenly taut. “An emperor..” he repeated, as if he hadn’t thought about it daily. It was an attractive idea.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” The voice was directly in his ear. He turned, expecting Ren to be directly behind him. He hadn’t moved. 

“Get out of my head,” he ordered, going back to his work, trying to clear his mind. The room was busy, and he didn’t want Ren to make a scene. 

“You could do it, you know,” the voice was there again. “You could  _ rule _ .” He had been doing an excellent job at ignoring it-- until that last word. His lips parted, a soft breath escaping him at the idea. Emperor. 

“All of the power in the galaxy,  _ yours _ .” The voice purred, deeper than just his ear now. He swallowed, relieved that no one else in the room could hear. Relieved that he was facing away from the room, so that they couldn’t see the taut smile that pressed against his teeth. The blood draining away from his face.

“Emperor. Hadrian. Hux.” It whispered through his head, as it had done a dozen times before, but this time in the voice of Kylo Ren. He felt breathless, uncomfortably hot. He closed his eyes, trying to gather himself. “The most important man in the  _ galaxy _ .” 

It was getting harder to maintain his composure. His hands slowly tensed into fists on the desk, his attention long gone. 

“Does the idea get you hard, General?” It did. From almost the first mention of it, he’d felt the familiar throb begin in his groin. He shook his head, knowing that Ren  _ knew _ . A surge of heat and the voice was louder in his head. “Do you like feeling powerful,  _ sir? _ ”

Ren didn’t call him sir, no matter how much Hux wanted it. Not  _ ever _ . A sigh escaped his lips before he could clamp them together, and his head fell forward a touch. He could feel Ren’s eyes on him and he kept still, ignoring the ache in his lap with difficulty now. 

“Imagine..” the voice was silky, deep, sending vibrations-- down to his very toes. “Everyone in the galaxy standing at attention, waiting for you to speak. And what would you  _ say _ , ohh...”

He had so much to say, so much to  _ do _ . He would make an incredible Emperor. “The best..” the voice supplied.  _ If only… _

“If only Snoke were out of the way.” the fingers in his head weren’t stopping, the ache in his groin, the pump of heat that was pulsing through his cock. He swallowed, allowing a slight nod. “I would kill him.” Ren’s voice was leisurely, stroking through his veins. “For you. All the power in the galaxy, and I would lay it at your feet.” Hux nearly whimpered, wishing the man would touch him. He was so tightly wound. 

“I would hand you the throne. I would kneel.” sweat was beading on Hux’s temples now, his hips shaking with the urge to buck against the voice. “The  _ entire galaxy _ would kneel to you,  _ Supreme Leader Hux.” _

Hux came, Ren laughed. 

“Clean yourself up.” This time, he said it out loud. Hux didn’t look around, but he was sure there were eyes on him. His face was hot, his collar felt like it was too tight, but he wouldn’t dare touch it for risk of drawing  _ more _ attention to himself. He lifted his hands, shaking, to go back to his work. He’d leave later, when it wouldn’t be noticed. “Go to hell,” he said, and he didn’t look to see if Ren had.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi to me on tumblr whee](http://roberthouse.tumblr.com)


End file.
